A Very Jaeger Christmas
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: Two-Shot (With Lemon) During Levi's birthday, Eren reads a book that explains the old traditions of Christmas and who better to explore it with, than with the woman he loves. (Short story is better than this bad summary, so just read it.) ErenxMikasa


**Hey guys I got another Holiday fanfic for you people, yes this automatically has a lemon. This was supposed to come out two days ago but the servers on this sight wouldn't let me on and at the moment is still kind of laggy hence why I had to split this supposed to be one-shot up (making this a two-shot). So this is just a little intro and the next chapter will come soon. **

**So I'll shut up and you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its characters. Hajime Isayama is the respectful author/owner.**

**A Very Jaeger Christmas**

Despite the lack of titan killing, that did not make life in the cabin in the middle of bubble fuck nowhere any easier. There, Eren sat on his bed, staring blankly with dreary eyes at Armin's side of the room. His blonde friend was already downstairs probably helping prep breakfast. Today was not just any ordinary day; it was Levi's birthday.

Not that the Corporal gave a damn, but Hanji sure did. As if the bitch couldn't get any crazier, she came up with the idea that a celebration was necessary for humanity's strongest soldier. Sure, Eren felt it more necessary to worry about reclaiming Wall Maria and seeing what the fuck was in his basement, but perhaps he could just enjoy the break while it lasted. They could wait a little bit longer for this to progress. Maybe even up until March.

The titan shifter finally thought it was time to stand up and get his ass moving. Slipping on comfortable shoes, Eren walked over to the other side of the room. He really didn't feel up to this stupid celebration with a birthday boy who didn't give two flying fucks. Therefore, he decided to try something new. Armin seemed to find quite the comfort with indulging in his assortment of books, so why the hell not try it for himself. A medium sized book was conveniently placed at the side of Armin's bed. Perhaps his friend had recently read it. Upon picking it up, Eren read the title aloud to himself.

"A History of Human Customs and Traditions." Eren raised a brow. " I guess this will be interesting."

Truth be told, he hadn't picked up a book to read since training camp and his time as a child. Heading downstairs, Eren had to stop at the first step when he was greeted by his closest friend.

"Good morning Eren." Mikasa said in her typical monotone. "You are late as usual."

"Morning Mikasa." Eren gave a small smile.

Out of all the assholes and nut jobs he lived with, Mikasa was one of the few that he always felt grateful seeing. But the moment was short lived, birthday boy had to have his way.

"Jaeger you idiot, clean this fucking table it is fucking disgusting!"

It was just another day at Cabin Levi.

Eren sent about three hours cleaning every spot the corporal thought necessary, which turned out to be the entire house. After Levi was done with using Eren as his personal French maid, he then retired to the sofa to read his book and pretend he didn't exist. Surprising the guy was left alone with only Connie asking what was he doing. What a nosy little shit the kid was. Sure he was nice and all but by God the kid needed to just shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

Several hours had past and Eren was well into his reading. He ironically was up to a chapter that pertained to this very day. A holiday both pagans and single god worshippers celebrated. The original ancient name had been lost, but the more modern term was known as Noël or Christmas.

From what he had read, Eren was very much liking the idea of the holiday. Gift giving, grand feasts, love, family, friends, and all other forms of merriment were traditions of the day. He even read about small customs and trinkets such as the types of foods served and decorations placed around the home. He was particularly interested in a plant that signified newfound love between those that stood under the plant.

Little did Eren know that a certain mad commander was creeping up behind him. Hanji then leaped over the sofa and placed her face right in front of his. "Eren! Hurry up we are about to start!"

Eren jumped in shock. "Alright, alright!" He gawked. "I'm coming…"

Entering the kitchen he saw everyone rushing to finish whatever cooking assigned to them. But holy shit did all of it smell so damned good. His widened and his mouth watered at the sight of meat. Either Sasha must have gone hunting or Hanji was being really serious about making today's celebration the best she could muster. Moving through the people he finally made it to the dining room, and he found himself trying to hold back a great deal of laughter. The all mighty Levi; humanity's strongest soldier sat at the head of the table with his signature blank expression, a make shift party hat, and a cake with candles in front of him. What topped it all was the weird fluffy scarf thing that looked like a bunch of weasels stitched together. Surely Sasha must have made it for him as a gift. Levi moved his pupils and noticed Eren's stare.

"Well, aren't you going to take a seat you dog?" Levi mumbled while drinking some tea.

'Seriously who the fuck drinks tea like that?' Eren thought to himself for a moment. He simply nodded and took a seat by Armin. His emerald eyes wandered around the table in the order of everyone's seats. There was Connie, Jean, Krista, Sasha, Hanji, Moblit, Mikasa, and then of course Armin. It never ceased to amaze him that they were all now part of Levi's new squad. Yet here they all sat together …by force mind you…celebrating another year of Levi's life.

'Wait a minute… how fucking old is Levi anyway?' Eren questioned in thought.

Then again, who the fuck really cared? All Eren wanted to know was when could he start to dig in on all the delicious food, he was starving. Another hour passed by and the group was engaged in some small talk. Jean, however, had his eyes unmoved from Mikasa. The grey-eyed teen didn't like the extra attention and departed from the rest of the group to the living room. Unfortunately, Jean was quick to follow her tail. Eren didn't like the possible situations playing out in his head at all. Sure Mikasa knew how to handle herself, but ever since that last battle in the forest he had felt so much more protective of the girl.

After the two had not returned for a few minutes, he figured it was a good idea to check up on them before anything funny happened. Not to make a scene, he calmly removed himself from the table in search of his friend and that horse faced jerk. Walking into the living room Eren bumped into a peeved Jean.

"Watch where you are going Jaeger." Jean grunted. "And control your ill-mannered bitch of a friend. God, every time I try to be nice to her, she has to push me off as some nobody."

Eren suddenly felt the urge to knock Jean off his feet. Yet, it would not be wise to risk triggering his titan transformation just because some muffin topped prick pissed him off. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and strolled over to where Mikasa was sitting. Emerald eyes widened when he discovered the young woman reading the same book he was earlier.

"Hey." Mikasa spoke out.

Eren was a bit startled and wondered if the girl had eyes in the back of her head.

"Hey Mikasa." He said blatantly. "What's up?"

Her eyes were unmoved from the reading material. "This book is interesting. I assume you took this from Armin's collection."

"Yeah. I uh, got bored and well, I haven't read much in a long time."

Mikasa mentally chuckled at the thought. She loved the guy but boy he could be stupid, so reading might do the guy some good.

'Woah…wait a minute…' Mikasa thought to herself. Did she just mentally say she loved Eren? Her lips formed a thin line. Exhaling quietly she decided to simply give up her denial.

'Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I've only followed this guy around to the edges of the Earth with his scarf around my neck twenty-four seven. Plus I'm not related to him so all the better. And let's not forget how damn cute the son of a bitch is. Oh, those gorgeous green eyes and his bright smile…'

But another thought came to mind. Certainly Eren would never return her feelings especially with his indecisive habits and his ridiculous obsession to kill every fucking titan. Oh, well a girl could always dream.

"Mikasa?" Eren was concerned with his friend's silence.

Humanity's second strongest soldier shook her head. "Oh yes, sorry I must have spaced out."

Eren did something he had not done in such a long time; laugh. Mikasa stared at the boy for a moment before smiling slightly.

"The great Mikasa Ackerman spaces out." He chuckled again. "Now that is something."

"So, I was reading this book where it was left off and it talks about today being a very special holiday. Something people used to call Christmas."

"Yeah I read that part too."

"It sounds really nice you know."

Eren nodded. "You don't realize how much humanity has lost until you read about stuff for our past." He scoffed. "Hell, look at us."

Mikasa remained silent for a moment but then added. "At least we still have each other to celebrate and love."

Realizing what she just said, her face flushed slightly and she decided to head upstairs. Eren was about to agree with her, but he noticed Mikasa walking away and he followed.

"Hey Mikasa wait up."

Continuing to walk upstairs she wasn't able to hear Eren following behind to her room. She turned to close the door when she saw Eren holding the knob.

"Eren what are you doing here?"

He tilted his head cutely. "I said I was following you, remember?"

"Oh." Her cheeks went blush. "Forgive me Eren, I must have not heard you."

Eren chuckled. "It's okay. So may I come in?"

Mikasa nodded. "Of course."

The two took a seat next to each other. Both were silent and in deep thought. Mikasa felt herself warming up. She hadn't been this close to Eren in a peaceful environment. Not to mention she didn't know how much longer she could hold in her feelings for him, especially after the incident in the forest with the smiling titan.

"Hey Mikasa." Eren broke the silence.

"Yes Eren." She murmured.

The titan shifter sighed. "Look I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"C'mon. I know I've been treating you like shit. I've been so fucking obsessed with killing the titans and all of my other ambitions. I've acted like nothing else matters."

"Eren we are at war; surviving so we can accomplish our goal of saving humanity."

"I know, but that is no excuse for going completely ape-shit, brainless asshole. Especially with you, someone who was lost so much before any of this bullshit began." Eren covered his face with his hands.

Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eren…you really shouldn't…"

Eren lifted his head and looked at Mikasa with watery eyes. "I don't want anymore people dying before I get a chance to tell them what they need to hear. Like 'Thank You' 'Goodbye' 'Your death won't be in vain'…'I love you'…"

Her grey eyes practically bugged out of her head. "You lost a lover? Who the hell…when the hell did you find the fucking time?"

Eren shook his head. "You don't understand, the person I love isn't dead."

"Oh." She slouched. "Do I know the person?"

He just looked at her. Wiping his eyes to clear anyway the glaze, his emerald pupils appeared to look through her very soul.

"Mikasa…" He mumbled. "It's you."

She was starting to wonder if this was all a dream. "Excuse me…"

Eren moved a little closer to her and spoke in a husky whisper. "You heard me." His eyes were filled with sincerity. "Mikasa, I love you. I always have but certainly now more than ever."

Mikasa's eyes now glazed over with tears. Within that moment she jumped on the youth and enclosed her lips over his in passionate embrace, molding together their hearts at last. The kiss was at first forced but Eren soon found himself enjoying the physical contact between them. However, Mikasa suddenly came back to her senses and pulled away.

"Oh my, Eren I'm so sorry I never should have just jumped on you like…" Mikasa felt Eren's finger placed on her lips.

"Shh. It's okay Mikasa. I don't mind." His face had a dazed expression. That kiss gave him quite a rush of good feeling hormones.

She looked away. "Eren we shouldn't do this. We are at war, and we can't afford to form a relationship…"

"And why not?" Eren declared. "Because it is too risky? Well, it's a little late to be using that excuse. Hell, I'm technically a monster with very bad anger management problems. So if you are willing to love a monster than I think we can manage being together during these times."

Mikasa felt touched by his words. "You mean that?"

He gave a cocky smile. "I refuse to let anything happen to you. Plus with my abilities I'm not easy to kill. Besides I'm tired of losing everything, so it is about time we gain something worthwhile. Now the two of us can start by accepting our love for each other. Then we can also have our own little celebration of Christmas."

Mikasa stared at him. "Um, what are we supposed to do?"

Eren thought. "Well, I know it involves gift giving. I may not have anything on hand, but I offer you my love."

Her face flushed again. "And I offer you mine."

Once more their lips collided in a firing passion, but this time both were sure that this was the beginning of something new.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I had to split up this supposed to be one-shot. The website had been giving me some problems and my computer decided to be a jerk and not save the other half of this. So I will carefully rewrite it as soon as I can and you will get your lemon hopefully before New Years. Keep in mind though my holiday break is actually pretty busy so I apologize for that also being the cause of my lateness.**

**But for now please Review and show your support. Thank You!**


End file.
